Martes 13
by Nacha.Malfoy
Summary: Siempre intentando evitar los martes 13, pero éste será uno muy especial para Bella... ¿Podrá cambiar sus especulaciones sobre su horrible suerte?. One Shot :D


**Disclaimer:**__Como todos ya saben, los personajes no son míos, sino que de Stephanie Meyer, aunque algunos no estén de acuerdo con ello. Sin embargo me adjudico la historia que es propia de mi imaginación ^^…. disfrútenla.

_Martes 13_

Había estado todo el maldito año, evitando aquel día, sabía que llegaría y por lo mismo había encontrado la forma de intentar no salir de casa. Pero obviamente no podía ser todo como yo quería, siempre tenía que existir un "pero" para todo lo existente a mí alrededor.

Todo el semestre, había sido capaz de no faltar a ningún tipo de clases en el instituto, porque sabía que el horrible _martes 13 _llegaría, y yo no me dignaría ni siquiera a poner un pie fuera de mi habitación, y por lo mismo cada día el calendario me lo recordaba. Lo tenía tan marcado, ya que si mi mala suerte por sí misma era mala, ese día llegaba a potenciarse al mil. Ya estaba totalmente resignada, porque de igual modo tenía que ir a clases mañana; justamente me pusieron una prueba a la cual no podía siquiera pensar en faltar. Aquel día lunes 12 a las 23:56 al estar en mi habitación me dije:

-_Mañana será como todos los días, Bella.-_parecía ya una completa loca hablando sola en mi habitación-_ Solo respira y relájate, nada puede salir peor o más mal de lo que está._

En medio de mis pensamientos, mi teléfono móvil sonó con una melodía que era ya totalmente conocida, era Jake, mi mejor amigo, aún no sabía por qué me llamaba tan tarde, pero lo dejé y conteste:

_-Hola, Jake_

_-Bella, ¿Estás viva?-_ bromeo, claramente disfrutaba de mis desgracias.

-Sí_, Jake. Aún estoy viva-_ una carcajada salió del auricular, ¿Es que acaso no tenía nada más importante que hacer con su manada de perritos?-_¿Qué quieres? O solo me llamaste para molestar._

_-No seas enojona Bella, solo verificaba.- _Nos quedamos unos segundo en silencio, por lo que me levanté de la cama a arreglar mis cosas para el día siguiente-_ bueno, en realidad quiero preguntarte algo también…_

Genial, estoy segura que quiere que salgamos a alguna fiesta mañana, claramente no me gustan, y cuando él me lo pedía, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Rodeé mis ojos y automáticamente en forma melodramática y dije:

-_Ve al grano, Jake._

_-Es que… bueno-_intentó aclarar sus ideas supongo, o encontrar un tema para convencerme-_ Mañana habrá una fiesta, en la casa de unos nuevos…_

_-Espera-_ le interrumpí-_Tú más que nadie sabe que no me gusta salir a fiestas… No sé por qué me lo estas pidiendo…_

_-Bella, escúchame ¿Sí?-_ me respondió, no con tono de enfado, sino que totalmente calmado-_Quiero que vayas conmigo porque no es como todas las fiestas que te invito y no quieres ir, sino que una elegante, por la bienvenida de los nuevos integrantes de Forks._

Excelente, ahora tendría que ir a una fiesta, pero elegante ¡Como si eso me ayudara con mi maldita coordinación!

_-No…No puedo-_ dije en tono de desconfianza, intenté inventar el por qué, sin embargo no pude pensar nada en ese poco tiempo que Jake me dio.

-_ ¿Y eso por qué?-_ me respondió en forma irónica, claramente sabía que no tenia excusas para no aceptar.

-_Emm…Bueno…Es que dudo que Charlie me diga que sí, últimamente he tenido…-_ no seguí, obviamente no me creyó y él interrumpió.

-_¡Pero qué mala mentirosa eres!-_ gritó graciosamente, lo que hizo que alejara el auricular por un segundo de mi oreja-_ Primero, Charlie irá, porque habrá, una fiesta de jóvenes fuera de la casa, y otra de viejos como tu padre dentro de ella, y Segundo, últimamente ¡Nada! Bella, no me digas que el instituto va mal o algo, no tienes escapatoria esta vez._

¡Demonios!, es que acaso ¿nunca podría decirle que no?, rápidamente me rendí, no podía decir nada más, solamente:

-_Está bien Jake, iré-_ dije en tono de vencida-_ ¿Estás contento ahora?_

_-Excelente-_ dijo contento de haber ganado la batalla-_ Mañana es a las 8 la fiesta, iré por ti._

_-Está bien, te esperaré, pero tú sabes que te acompaño, pero no soy tu pareja de baile ¿Sí?-_ le puse las reglas claras, siempre él me sacaba a bailar, pero de esta manera no podía fallar a su promesa.

-_Sí, supuse que pondrías reglas, pero las acepto considerablemente-_ rió.

-_Ya, nos vemos, buenas noches-_ me despedí, ¿Qué era lo que hacía para convencerme siempre y salirse con la suya?; ¿cómo saberlo? era claramente la respuesta.

-_Buenas noches amiga…-_me dijo, inmediatamente con su tono, me imaginé una sonrisa en su cara-_…Y feliz martes 13, mira la hora._

Automáticamente mis ojos se fueron directo al reloj digital que estaba en mi mesita de noche, y marcaba las 00:05. ¡Genial! Ahora comenzaría la lucha con mi suerte, esperaba que estas cosas no fueran más que especulaciones, ya que sin duda, tendría que ir al instituto mañana, o mejor dicho hoy.

Me fui directamente a mi cama, ya la noche había bañado cada ínfimo rincón de la fría ciudad, sin embargo la luna iluminaba como ninguna otra noche mi habitación, haciéndome casi imposible concebir el sueño. Cerré mis ojos, pero ni mi cansancio de principio de semana me ayudó a siquiera llegar al sueño REM, pero insistí, hasta que sin darme cuenta, Morfeo me ayudó y llegué finalmente a sus brazos.

Un molesto sonido me despertó en la mañana, abrí violentamente mis ojos, dándome cuenta de qué hora era. Algo le había sucedido a la alarma para despertarme, en vez de sonar a las 6:30 de la mañana, sonó a la 7:10, cosa que no sabía si llegaría a tiempo al instituto. Rápidamente me levanté al baño, para la ducha matutina, claramente había comenzado mal la mañana.

Después de estar completamente lista para salir al instituto en tiempo record, ni siquiera quise ver la hora para saber si estaba atrasada o no, y rápidamente bajé la escalera, viendo si mi bolso tenía todas las cosas necesarias para clases: Mi cuaderno de notas, mis lápices, billetera, pendrive, audífonos…._¡Mierda! _

Aquella expresión que salió, no fue necesariamente porque me faltara algo, sino que fue porque pensé que la escalera tenía un escalón menos, por lo que tropecé, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-_¡Pero qué vocabulario tienes jovencita!-_ escuché gritar a Charlie de la cocina.

Mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, escuché que sus pasos se acercaban, vi mis cosas esparcidas, intentando guardarlas todas.

_-Mal día ¿Eh?-_ me dijo tendiéndome una mano para ponerme de pie, enfurecida la acepté y me acomodé cerca de la cocina, lo fulminé con la mirada, lo que hizo que una de sus cejas se levantara para saber qué demonios alegaría hoy.

-_Ni lo digas. No sabía que aún estabas en casa-_ mi cara torno un rojo furia-_¿Es que acaso no me podías despertar tú?, si sabes que me levanto temprano y hoy mi alarma no sonó._

_-Bueno, pensé que no ibas hoy. El otro día dijiste que faltarías hoy por ser martes 13-_ dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque la intentó corregir mordiendo la tostada que tenía en su mano.

-_Bueno, perdonado. Me iré creo que es tarde ya- _le dije sonriendo, metiendo mi mano en mi bolso, para sacar mi pendrive con música totalmente relajante y mis audífonos.

Para mí la música era lo más importante, me relajaba y me llevaba a lugares externos al estrés del estudio en el instituto, me iba bien con las notas, pero siempre uno necesita un descanso, claramente. Al sacar mi pendrive cargado de música, a toda velocidad cayó, haciendo que justo en el lugar donde se pone el audífono se soltara, por lo que al instalar todo, no escuchaba nada. Ante esto mi rostro se tornó más rojo por la ira que corría a toda velocidad por mis venas.

Charlie con solo mirar mi rostro, tomó su taza de café y las tostadas y se fue rápidamente al living a ver televisión mientras esperaba un llamado de la central de policía, y evitándome para no ser víctima de un asesinato. Enfurecida tome los audífonos y el MP4, y los tiré al suelo de la casa, antes de dirigirme a clases. Cerré la puerta lo más fuerte posible, no podía pasar algo peor, pero claramente ese era el comienzo de un difícil día.

Salí de casa caminando rápidamente para no llegar atrasada, por lo que tropecé con cuanta piedra se cruzó en mi camino, y sin música era todo mucho peor, sin embargo no me daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Al llegar caminando al aparcamiento, me di cuenta que no habían muchos autos estacionados, mi ceño se frunció automáticamente por la rareza de la situación. Lentamente saqué de mi bolso mi teléfono móvil de mi mochila, para cerciorarme de la hora, pero éste apenas marcaba las 7:45, por lo que había hecho mis cosas en tiempo record. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande al observar que no llegaba atrasada, por lo que mi paso se volvió lento, yendo directamente a la cafetería para comprar el desayuno, que por obsesionada no había alcanzado a tomar en casa.

Mis pensamientos se volvían cada vez más profundos por el hecho de que no tenía música en mis oídos. Después de comprar unas galletas y un café, me senté en una mesa, y saque el cuaderno de trigonometría para repasar un poco, toda la mañana había tenido la sensación de que alguien me observaba, sin embargo no quise pensar más en ello, y me puse a leer la aburrida materia que mi cuaderno me mostraba.

Por un instante sentí que el arbusto que separaba el bosque de Forks con el instituto se movía un poco, por lo que deje mis cosas en la banca y me acerqué para ver quién me estaba espiando. Al llegar a dicho arbusto, una corriente de aire me golpeó de lleno en la cara, donde al mismo tiempo alguien me tomó el hombro causándome un susto de los peores.

_-¿Bella?-_ me habló Ángela que estaba detrás de mí.

-_Ang… ¡qué susto me diste!-_ repliqué un poco molesta, mientras mi mano se iba a la altura de mi corazón para intentar calmarlo.

Después nos fuimos juntas a las clases de aquel día, sin embargo el día transcurrió como cualquier otro, no hubo nada fuera de lo común que me dijera lo contrario, las clases era iguales, solo por el pequeño detalle de que en mi clase de biología, ya no tenía mi compañero de laboratorio, por que se había ido a otro país y supuestamente hoy día llegaba mi compañero nuevo, que no se dignó en aparecer; y la prueba a la cual me era imposible faltar, la corrieron para la semana entrante ¡Vaya mala suerte!. Almorcé con Jess y Ángela como siempre, y nada trascurrió fuera de lo normal, esperaba que fuera solo una mala mañana y que todo lo demás fueran solo especulaciones mías. Al término de clases Jess se ofreció voluntariamente a llevarme a casa, ya que mi camioneta roja estaba en reparaciones con Jacob.

Al despedirme de Jess, abrí mi bolso buscando el llavero que siempre llevaba conmigo, con las llaves para poder entrar a casa. Claramente se me debería haber caído cuando salieron volando las cosas de mi bolso. ¡Diablos! Dije por lo bajo, al parecer la mala suerte quedaba en mi casa solamente. Me senté en el umbral de la puerta, para darme un tiempo para pensar que haría en ese momento. Charlie debería de estar por llegar, pero yo tenía millones de cosas que hacer, ya que estaba obligada por Jake a ir a esa estúpida fiesta ¡Ni siquiera sabía donde quedaba! Aunque él había dicho que me iría a buscar a las 8. Todo hubiera sido más llevadero si tuviera música, pero ya estaba en ese momento totalmente histérica, como para llenarme la cabeza con más especulaciones tontas.

Mi celular sonó, pero con aquella melodía que no era para personas conocidas, lo saque de mi bolso y al observar el numero me di cuenta que no lo conocía, al contestar, la línea se colgó, no sé por qué. Tomé el teléfono que se me había olvidado que lo tenía en mi bolso, y en vez de llamar a ese número desconocido, marqué el numero del trabajo de Charlie para saber si le faltaba poco para llegar a casa.

-_¿Qué pasa Bella?-_ me contestó, no estaba de mal humor pero por su tono de voz de daba a entender de que estaba ocupado.

-_¿Te falta mucho? Creo que mis llaves se cayeron de mi bolso en casa, con el suceso de la mañana-_ rió bajito, para evitar que lo escuchara, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para no saber lo que haría al escucharme eso.

-_Sí, sobre eso, se me olvido llamarte, pero te las deje escondidas en el florero de la entrada. Lo siento por olvidarlo-_ salió un bufido al darme cuenta que todo el tiempo que estuve varada fuera de casa, las llaves se encontraban…

-_Aquí están-_ dije girando mi rostro al florero que estaba al lado mío.

¿Cómo tan ciega como para no darme cuenta? Pero en fin, me resigne y Charlie me dijo

-_Genial, estaré en casa en unos instantes, supongo que ¿Iras con Jacob a la fiesta que habrá en el bosque no?_

_-Sí, no tuve opción, si tu no fueras también, hubiera tenido una excusa perfecta, pero no. Jacob me encontró con la guardia baja._

_-Lo siento por eso…-_ dijo con tono gracioso-_Igual creo que necesitas salir más, igual te hubiera dejado ir._

_-Sí, lo sé. Pero es que cuando quiero descansar, dormiría papá. No saldría para seguir con sueño._

_-Bueno, bueno._-dijo rendido, mis argumentos claramente tenían peso-_Nos vemos en unos instantes._

_-Bueno, adiós._

Saqué enfadada las llaves, dándome ánimos para ponerme de pie y comenzar a arreglarme para la fiesta de noche. Al abrir la puerta mire el suelo buscando el desastre que había dejado en la mañana, pero no lo encontré, supuse que Charlie lo había recogido y escondido para que mi ira no fuera consecuencia de la completa destrucción de mi mp4.

Subí las escaleras para darme una ducha de agua caliente, eso era lo que necesitaba para relajarme y para ir a la fiesta también. Prepare la vestimenta más o menos elegante, mis zapatos y todo, para dirigirme al baño.

Al llegar abrí la llave y el agua hervía, me encanta la sensación que tiene en mi piel, relajándome hasta los músculos profundos de mi columna. Inspiré todo el aire posible en mis pulmones para relajarme, sin embargo algo no andaba bien, la temperatura del agua comenzó a bajar, y yo involuntariamente comencé a enjuagar el shampoo más rápido, no podía ser que esto me sucediera a mí, no hoy. El agua ya llegaba fría a mi cráneo, cayendo como verdaderos cubitos de hielo, salí rápidamente, menos mal que había terminado de sacar todo el jabón de mi cuerpo, pero a cambio mi temperatura bajó considerablemente, haciendo que mi dientes castañearan por si solos. Ni siquiera mi ira ayudo a subirla.

Al salir me encontré cara a cara con Charlie, que me miraba ceñudo del porqué del sonido de mis dientes.

-_¡S-s-s-se acabó el g-g-g-gas!-_ le grité, haciendo que su boca sonriera un poco por mi tartamudez gracias al frío. Su mano se fue a su boca, no sé si por la impresión de la situación o para guardar una risotada; yo digo que era más la segunda.

-_Lo acabo de notar-_ dijo intentando guardar su sonrisa-_ Compraré el gas, pero demorará._

_-¡No im-m-m-mporta!-_grité enfurecida-_¿No v-v-ves que t-t-terminé?_

_-Ya veo, bueno olvídalo entonces-_ sus hombros se encogieron y fue a su habitación a alistarse.

Yo me sequé el pelo, disfrutando de la calidez del viento, prendí la estufa aunque no era necesaria, pero mi cuerpo claramente si la necesitaba. Al estar completamente arreglada vi la hora en mi mesita de noche y marcaba ya las 18:30, por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente como para dormir un poco. Sin pensarlo dos veces me tendí en la cama tapándome con una manta que tenía de polar, y mis sueños se hicieron profundos ante el paso del tiempo.

_Estaba corriendo, sí, corriendo por el bosque, mis ojos se posaban periódicamente en la oscura persona que me perseguía, sin embargo parecía correr a esa lenta velocidad a propósito. Finalmente llegue a una calle que en mi vida había visto, y me metí a un callejón que se abría paso por un rincón de la avenida, mi sonrisa era amplia, ya que al parecer era un tipo de juego. Escondiéndome de él detrás de un basurero grande, una risita salió de mis labios, lo cual hicieron que mis manos se posaran rápidamente sobre ella, para que no me escuchara. Sin embargo fue en vano, aquel hombre llegó frente a mí, pero su cara no era para nada alegre, con una fuerza descomunal tomó mi cuello, elevándome hasta que mis pies no tocaron más el frío cemento. Mis labios se curvaron hacia un costado, al darme cuenta la cara de odio que tenía aquel hombre que quería asesinarme, pero luego sonreí, mostrándole ahora mis nuevos colmillos "Tú sabes que esto no me hace nada, amor"-le dije con voz ronca, al darme cuenta que aun no soltaba mi garganta.- "Soy de tu misma especie". Automáticamente el me soltó y para mi mayor impresión, sus labios se posaron en los míos apasionadamente._

Desperté exaltada, no sabía qué hora era, ni siquiera dónde estaba, sin embargo mi vista se fijo a un costado de mi cama, donde estaba mi reloj. Eran aún las 19:30, quedaba tiempo para que llegara Jacob a buscarme, y me relaje, volviendo a mi posición acostada. Pero luego de un instante, me di cuenta que una bocina sonaba fuertemente desde las afueras de mi casa, Charlie me llamo anunciando de que Jake había llegado, pero yo no quería moverme. Ante esto mi padre estuvo en la obligación de abrirle la puerta, mi queridísimo amigo Jake subió ruidosamente las escaleras y sin siquiera golpear, entró a mi habitación encontrándome acostada.

_-¿Hasta qué hora te espero, Bella?-_ dijo un poco molesto ante mi posición de poca importancia.

-_Dijiste que era a las 8 de la noche, ¿Estás nervioso por algo Jake?_

_-No-_ me dijo un poco dubitativo.-_Pero sabes que odio llegar tarde, y sí, es a las 8, pero la fiesta Bella.-_ su cara se había relajado, ya que bastaba un poco de discusión para que yo me quedara en casa sin moverme siquiera para acompañarlo.

-_Está bien.-_ le dije resignada a la idea de quedarme en casa.-_Salgo en un minuto, espera abajo._

De mala manera salió de mi habitación, y espero abajo con Charlie a que terminara de arreglarme, ya que mi sueño claramente había arruinado mi peinado y mi vestido. Planché rápidamente el vestido de color azul eléctrico, era sin tirantes y abajo tenía un poco de tul de un tono un poco más claro; mi cabello lo cepille desenredándolo un poco, así de esta manera, mis rizos café caían en ondas por mis hombros, como si hubiera estado horas en la peluquería.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, tropezándome nuevamente con el último peldaño, pero Jake me tomó por el brazo, antes de aterrizar con el piso, Charlie sonrió burlonamente pero con la mirada de los mil diablos que le di, miró para otro lado; claramente después de un largo y horrible día de mala suerte, era mejor no hacerme enojar.

Nos dirigimos a un lugar que no tenía ni idea que existía, los árboles en el camino estaban iluminados con guirnaldas y luces pequeñas, que ayudaban a orientar a cualquiera que no supiera dónde quedaba aquella fiesta al cual todo el mundo quería ir. Jake estaba un poco ansioso, claramente casi todo Forks quería conocer a los nuevos habitantes, no sé que los hacía más especiales que los demás.

-_Dicen que el padre de la familia es doctor-_ me dijo totalmente exaltado Charlie.

-_Interesante-_ le dije monótonamente sin tomarle importancia. Todo esto me demostraba que el pueblo era lo totalmente aburrido, por el hecho de que hacían tanto alboroto.-_ ¡Wow!_

Fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca ante aquel espectáculo. La casa era hermosa y muy grande, a simple vista parecía tener tres pisos, pero yo estaba segura que eran más. Charlie se bajó en la entrada, adelantando su paso para ir directamente a saludar al doctor Cullen, por lo menos así me dijo Jake que se llamaba; en ese instante acompañe a estacionar el auto a Jake, viendo como mi padre saludaba a unas personas de rostros hermosos, que hicieron que mi autoestima bajara hasta la altura de mis pies.

Nos bajamos del auto, lo cual Jacob tomó con una mano mi cintura rodeando mi espalda con su brazo, claramente el piso lleno de piedras incrustadas en cemento, no me ayudaba en absoluto a liberarme de las caídas. En la puerta principal estaba Charlie hablando animadamente con los que supuestamente supuse que eran los padres, aunque eran lo totalmente jóvenes para serlo.

-_Tú debes ser Bella-_ dijo el doctor Cullen, tendiéndome la mano animadamente para saludarme, antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar su nombre, habló.- _Yo soy Carlisle Cullen y ella es mi esposa Esme._ Su saludo me hizo sentir extraña, como que mi cuerpo percibió algo el cuál no sabía que era.

_-Un gusto-_ respondí saludándolos a ambos, haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Jacob hizo lo mismo.

-_Ustedes deben ir por allá…-_dijo Esme señalando unas luces que iluminaban hacia la parte trasera de la mansión-_ Y nosotros nos vamos con Charlie al comedor con los otros vecinos._

_-Gracias-_ respondimos al unísono con mi mejor amigo que me acompañaba totalmente atento a cualquier cosa que peligrara mi vida, y por qué no por ello, una golpiza en el suelo.

Llegamos y el ambiente era totalmente tranquilo, habían caras conocidas de por aquí y por allá, sin embargo antes de que siquiera pensáramos ir a saludar a Jessica, Ángela, Sam o Quil, apareció una joven como de nuestra edad. Era de estatura mediana y venia completamente feliz hacia nosotros, su cabello era puntiagudo, donde cada pelo señalaba a un lugar distinto, y su nariz era respingada envidiablemente.

-_¡Hola! Soy Alice Cullen-_ dijo con un tono muy amable, estirando su delgado brazo para saludar con la mano.-_ Tú debes ser Bella Swan-_ dijo tomándome por sorpresa y abrazándome como si me conociera de toda la vida.-_ Y tú Jacob Black ¿No?._

Ante esto Jake mostró su mejor sonrisa, estaba igual de asombrado que yo, por su repentino cariño hacia nosotros.

-_Ellos son mis hermanos-_ dijo señalando un clan que estaba detrás de ella, todos igualmente presentables, sus rostros blancos y sonriendo amablemente.-_ Ella es Rosalie Cullen y su marido Emmet; él es Jasper mi pareja; y él mi hermano Edward Cullen._

Todos nos saludaron alegremente, pero hubo uno de ellos que me llamó la atención, el cual me miraba con su ceño fruncido no sé por qué motivo, su cobrizo pelo destacaba de lo de los demás, sin embargo preferí no hacerle caso. Al mismo tiempo Jacob me tiraba el brazo para ir a saludar a nuestros amigos del instituto y de _La Push_. Saludé a casi todos los que conocía y a los con caras conocidas, y al mismo tiempo mi visión estaba fija en _Los Cullen,_ que entre ellos me miraban extrañados; sin embargo me intenté convencer de que eran solo estupideces mías.

Luego de unas horas conversando, sirviéndonos bebidas y comiendo, me vi en la obligación de sentarme por dos razones obvias: primero los zapatos me estaban matando; y segundo Jacob estaba convencido de que lo dejaría faltar a su promesa y quería bailar conmigo, lo leí en sus ojos.

Un bufido salió de la boca de Jake al verme casi pegada en la silla para no pisar la pista ni por un segundo. De un minuto a otro, estaban casi todos bailando, sin embargo yo sería la excepción a la regla, quizás que qué me pasara si me ponía a bailar, aún era _martes 13_ y no podía tentar mi suerte nuevamente.

Me encontraba totalmente sumida en mis pensamientos, intentando averiguar el por qué de sus constantes miradas de _Los Cullen_ hacia mí. De un momento a otro estaba con mis ojos fijos a los de Jacob, se veía tan contento disfrutando el baile, quién pensaría que tuve que ayudarlo a salir adelante después de la muerte de su madre; aquel día nuestra amistad se hizo mucho más fuerte. De un momento a otro, los recuerdos míos y de Jacob fueron interrumpidos por una hermosa voz llegada casi del cielo.

_-Disculpa, ¿te molesta si me siento ahí?-_ escuché, lentamente levanté la vista a aquel guapo integrante de la familia _Cullen_ que era el que estaba solo y me miraba a cada instante más fijamente.

Al darme cuenta que era el Cullen de pelo cobrizo el que pedía sentarse a mi lado pensé, ¡Cómo si alguien le pudiera decir que no! ¡Cómo si esta no fuera su casa, y él pudiera hacer lo que quisiera! Al mirar fijamente sus ojos dorados, un pequeño sonrojo salió en mis mejillas, haciendo que automáticamente bajara mi mirada y con una cortina de mis rizos chocolates lo cubrieran casi por completo.

-_Si es eso lo que quieres… ¡Adelante!-_ le dije casi en un susurro, pero él sin impedimento de la música, lo captó casi por completo.

-_Por algo te lo pregunto a ti, si tú no quieres ser favorecida con mi presencia lo entiendo-_ me dijo sonriendo, produciendo que mi labios no pudiera evitar sonreír tampoco ante su completa ironía y arrogancia sobreactuada.

-_Bueno en ese caso, creo que puedo favorecerme de tu presencia. No hay problema en que te sientes._

No podía creerlo, pero sonriente se sentó a mi lado, me di cuenta que mientras yo miraba cómo bailaban todos, Edward miraba directamente mi rostro con su ceño totalmente fruncido, y con sus labios curvados.

No podía quedarme más tiempo observando cómo él se dedicaba a mirarme así, no era que su rostro no se viera perfecto, eso estaba claro, sino que hacía que me sintiera totalmente incómoda con ello, por lo que me tuve que armar de valor para poder hablarle, sin tartamudear ni que mi rostro se enrojeciera de inmediato.

-_¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta...?-_ paré de hablar, ya que no me acordaba de su nombre, tan rápido habló su hermana y tanta gente saludé que no recordaba su nombre.

-_Edward-_ dijo firmemente pero sin ningún rasgo de molestia.

- _¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Edward? -_ dije lo más fuerte que pude, ya que Alice no sé por qué motivo había subido el volumen a la música. ¡Claro! era una fiesta, pero la idea no era quedarse sordo.

-_Por supuesto, Bella-_ dijo sin rodeos, claramente quedé como una estúpida al no recordar su nombre, pero lo dejé pasar, aún era _martes 13_ y podía pasar algo peor.

-_¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? o mejor ¿Por qué tú y tus hermanos me miraban de esa manera hace unos instantes?-_ le dije ya volteándome, quedando de tal manera que nuestros rostros estaban frente a frente, por último me servía para saber si me estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

-_No sabía que te habías dado cuenta de eso-_ me dijo ya de forma titubeante. Osea ¿Quién no se daría cuenta que la miraban de esa manera? acaso él no sabe que tener a lo menos cinco miradas fijas en ti, ¿uno no se daría cuenta?

Me quedé mirándolo unos instantes a ver que más decía, pero no hablaba nada, miraba a todos lados como buscando ayuda, sin embargo no la encontró. Alice estaba totalmente concentrada en bailar con su pareja (A quién no recuerdo su nombre tampoco), que a su vez, nos miró a los dos sentados y sonrió de tal forma que Edward casi enfureció. Su rostro era igual, pero su ceño estaba más fruncido y sus labios más curvados.

-_¿Entonces?..-_ al preciso instante en que lo dije, me miró a los ojos, con un tipo de "por favor Bella déjalo pasar", sin embargo no me di por vencida.

Ante esto, se puso de pie a una velocidad impresionante, y me miró nuevamente tomándose el puente de la nariz y cerrando sus hermosos ojos, supongo que para pensar en algo.

-_Esto... creo que fue mala idea sentarme aquí-_ quedé estática con esa frase, ¿Acaso yo le había hecho algo? eso lo dudo si sólo he estado menos de cuatro minutos con él.-_ Adiós Bella. _Se volteó y se fue camino al bosque que se ubicaba a los pies del monte que tenían como patio, yo también tenía uno, siempre iba a leer subiéndome a un árbol que no media más de 3 metros.

Me quedé congelada, estaba sola y de pie, mirando la sombra que iba desapareciendo gracias a la poca luz que la luna nos brindaba hoy. De un momento mis pensamientos fueron llenados de cosas totalmente contradictorias, por ejemplo: "Bella, ve tras él" o "Siempre lo mismo" u "Hombres, ¿Quién los entiende?". Siempre pasaba lo mismo, al preciso instante en que un hombre me llamaba la atención, yo decía "hablaré con él", pero cuando llegaba el momento, me quedaba helada y él se iba.

Luego de que mis pensamientos viajaban casi a la velocidad de la luz, sentí a alguien detrás de mí lo que hizo que volteara rápidamente y se me enredaran mis pies, haciéndome casi caer. Por suerte aquella persona que aún no sabía quién era, me tomó del brazo antes de que el suelo me recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Era Alice la que me sostenía, sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que estaba contenta con cualquier cosa que estuviera cruzando su mente en este preciso instante.

-_Ve por él, Bella-_ me dijo como si fuera su amiga de toda la vida y como si supiera todas las cosas que pasan en este mundo-_ No te contará la verdad, si te quedas aquí parada-_ Un momento ¿Cómo demonios supo eso?.

Mi ceño automáticamente se frunció, pero ella rápidamente me empujó en dirección al bosque por donde su hermano había desaparecido. Con un poco de frío me dirigí hacia el bosque donde vi a Edward caminar por última vez, mis brazos automáticamente cruzaron mi estómago, nunca me había gustado la oscuridad, pero para saber qué demonios quería decirme Edward, tenía que hacerlo, solo por él.

Caminé a una velocidad lenta, no creía que Edward hubiera llegado muy lejos, por lo que me relajé. Las hojas secas que quedaban ya del otoño sonaban al mismo compás en que mis pasos se apresuraban más y más, hasta que escuché un crujido, que no provenía de mis pisadas, sino que detrás de mí.

Volteé rápidamente con mis ojos llenos de pánico, ya que las copas de los árboles habían borrado completamente el pequeño rastro de luz que la luna nos brindaba esta noche, por lo que me asusté. Y sí, vi una especie de persona, cuyos ojos eran lo único que resaltaban con esa oscuridad, me aterré, hasta quedé congelada; pero al preciso instante en que un mínimo rasgo de luz iluminó su cabello, mostrando que era totalmente rojizo, suspiré, haciendo mi mano rápidamente de fuera al lugar donde estaba mi corazón, ayudando a calmarlo un poco.

-_Edward, me asustaste-_ dije despacio. A una velocidad que era totalmente ajena a mi conocimiento se acercó a mí, acorralándome contra un árbol, no estaba asustada, yo ya sabía que no me haría daño.

-_Bella... ¿Qué haré contigo?-_ me dijo susurrándome en el oído, mientras su mano acariciaba mi clavícula-_ Ninguna humana en sus cinco sentidos, le hubiera hecho caso a Alice._

Su rostro se alejó de mi, causando que extrañara su aliento en mi cuello, lo miré a los ojos, claramente no era un humano, pero no me importaba, ahora sabía lo que era sentir amor, después de tantos años de espera.

-_Yo nunca te he dicho que soy como todas las humanas, Edward-_ dije, sus ojos dibujaron una sonrisa, pero más de alegría era de compasión. Mis manos automáticamente se fueron a sus mejillas, haciendo que sus ojos estuvieran fijos en los míos, ¡era raro!, antes me incomodaba, ahora amaba que me mirara de esa manera, me hacía sentir: completa.

-_Bella... yo-_ dijo titubeante, tratando de dirigir su mirada hacia otro recóndito lugar, pero mis manos lo impidieron.

-_Shhh-_ dije acallando su excusa, no quería escucharla. Ya sabía que él con su familia no eran humanos, lo supe al preciso instante en que su padre Carlisle me tomó su mano.-_No me des explicaciones, es como si ya lo supiera._

Su cuerpo estaba más pegado al mío, haciendo que me estremeciera del frío contacto con su piel, que a la vez era el más cálido que he conocido. Sus ojos seguían fijos en mí, y por lo mismo, no pude evitar bajar los míos a sus labios, aquellos que se veían tan deliciosos. Nerviosamente mordí mi labio inferior, produciendo una verdadera sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro, causando automáticamente mi sonrojo.

-_Te ves tan hermosa haciendo eso-_ me dijo aún con la sonrisa en su rostro-_ Tengo que decirte algo Bella._

_-Bueno-_ fue lo único que pude decir, con esa sonrisa, podrían convencer a cualquiera.

-_Bella nosotros te mirábamos así porque yo... no puedo leer tu mente-_ esas palabras fueron como agua fría, es que ¿Acaso leía mentes? y ¿Por qué la mía no? Bueno claramente me agrada que no lo haga, pero acaso ¿Tenía algún problema cerebral? En fin, la caricia que produjo su tierna mano en mi mejilla, hicieron que cualquier pensamiento que me invadía, desapareciera totalmente.

Su rostro se acercó más al mío y mis rodillas casi se flectan haciéndome caer. Pero sus brazos me rodearon en un abrazo, impidiendo que un nuevo accidente ocurriera.

-_Me he enterado que le temes a los Martes 13 ¿Eh?-_ me susurró en mi oído, sintiendo su exquisito aliento en mi oreja, lo que hizo que casi me desmayara de lo sensual de su voz.

-_Tú eres el que me ha espiado ¿Cierto?__-_ fue lo único que pude decir ante su tan peligrosa cercanía.

Su mano acarició mi mejilla, que ya estaba sonrosada, y finalmente y para mi felicidad sus labios llegaron finalmente a los míos. Su mano se fue a mi parte baja de la espalda, apretándome más a su cuerpo de piedra y mis brazos en forma automática se unieron en su cuello. Aquel beso era el único y el más rico del mundo, me causó sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, sus dientes mordieron tiernamente mi labio inferior, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera automáticamente. Cuando después de unos largos minutos Edward dio término al beso, claramente porque mi estúpida capacidad pulmonar estaba fallando a causa de la falta de oxigeno, me miró sonriente y me dijo:

-_Aún es Martes 13, y no creo que este eso haya sido malo-_ me besó nuevamente en la mejilla, rodeándome con sus brazos nuevamente. Nuestro cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como si fueran antígeno y anticuerpo **(N/A: Lo siento... he estado estudiando fisiopatología, lo cual afecta mi cerebro claramente :D)** o como si fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas **(Ya este es más común y normal xD).** Para confirmar, miré la hora del reloj de pulsera que tenía puesto en mi muñeca izquierda y tenía razón, eran aún las 23: 57.

-_Creo que conocerte, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. Estoy feliz de haber sobrevivido un martes 13, si la recompensa del día era estar a tú lado._

Después de el terrible día que tuve, estar con Edward es lo más lindo que me podía pasar, y justo el día que temía más. Después de ese día, los Martes 13 habían cambiado, ya que a lo largo de los años, celebrábamos nuestro primer día de una larga y eterna relación, que aún dura hasta el día de hoy. Y todo gracias a una pequeña duende, la cual me ayudó a superar mis miedos, haciendo que terminara al lado de Edward, gracias a su sinceridad y confianza.

.

..

...

¡Fin!

Uiiii... me demoré demasiado en terminarla, pero me quedo tan linda... y todo ocurrió porque me pasó lo mismo, omitiendo lo de Edward, ya que no era un vampiro. Bueh... lo del agua fría, las llaves, la caída y todo eso, me pasó, incluso lo del pendrive, así que quise escribirlo :D

Espero que les guste... según comentarios podría ser el mismo de parte de Edward :B o un two shot o three...xDDD...

Bye! Nutran mi autoestima con algún review ^^

Nacha

PS: lo iba a subir hace tiempo, pero decidí que era mejor subirlo un mismo martes 13 …pero tendría que esperar hasta agosto del 2011.. xDDD y no creo que dure tanto tiempo guardado xD…


End file.
